Spectra Animation
Spectra Animation is a company whose logo can be seen at the end of some of its television programs such as Toopy and Binoo, Kid Paddle, Fred's Head, Life on the Block, episodes 2 to the series 7 finale of Awkward, ROBLOX Family and especially on Yure and You (seasons 1 to 5, excluding 6 and 7), Luna and Cozy, The Adventures of Natalie and Danny (YTV airs only), Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends, Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles, Fudsim and Stacey Show (excluding season 4), Penny and Mitch, Toopy and Binoo and You, and others include: ROBLOX Friends, ROBLOX 4 Square, the 2010 season of The Big Comfy Couch, seasons 4 to 6 of Dragon, season 3 of Wee 3, a different version of Chop Chop Ninja and Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (2005 versions), Yure's Space Adventures, Yure's Room, Yure's Spy School, Yure's Fairy School, The Tommy and Tallulah Show, Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm, Cherry and the Toads, JUST LITERALLY about every single episode of them can have this logo seen, except any television shows from 2013 due to the company being dissolved in 2013. Projects 2000s projects * The Adventures of Natalie and Danny (2003-2010) * Awkward (2003-2016) * Chop Chop Ninja (2005-2012) * Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (2005-2012) * Dragon (2009-2011) * Fudsim and Stacey Show (2009-2013) * Fred's Head (2008) * Kid Paddle (2003) * Life on the Block (TBA) * Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles (2005-2012) * Luna and Cozy (2009-2012, 2019-present) * Penny and Mitch (TBA) * Roblox 4 Square (1998-2013) * Roblox Family (2004-2007) * Roblox Friends (2007-2009) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-2007) * Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends (2006-2011) * Toopy and Binoo and You (2006-2009) * Yure and You (2003-2013, 2019-present) * Wee 3 (2004) 2010s projects * Dragon (2009-2011) Description of logo A green hand with eyes on the "fingers" is missing one of those "fingers" at the beginning. Company name's is Spectra Animation, which its box is black with the words "SPECTRA" in red and "ANIMATION" in yellow. Then, the "finger" flies from the top really fast on the hand, and a scream is heard. The hand quickly slaps itself on the Spectra Animation logo's box. Availability The logo's availability is not kind of rare, but it is seen on episodes 2 to the series 7 finale of Awkward along with CineGroupe which has a green crescent with his hands only for the bait throughout the series. This makes the variant for this an ultra rare seeing. Another ultra rare seeing can be found in the two other Chop Chop Ninja and Chop Chop Ninja Challenge versions, not by Sardine Productions - paired up with Spectra International Distribution. Scare Factor Medium to high, but can almost go up to nightmare, because of the fast moving green hand, the screams heard, and the sort of scary look. None for people who are used to the logo. Some may find the hand cute. Preschoolers may find this logo scary because they aren't used to sounds like that yet. Category:Scary Logos WikiCategory:Nightmare Ranked LogosCategory:Green LogosCategory:Black LogosCategory:Yellow LogosCategory:White LogosCategory:Red LogosCategory:2000Category:2001Category:2002Category:2003Category:2004(This is the year I was born). However, they may find it funny or cute instead of scary. This logo is also quite unexpected, to some. Otherwise, it is a scary logo.Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Funny Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Multicolor Logos Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Crazy logos Category:Medium to High Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2012 Category:Blue and green logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Taken From "Toopy And Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom" Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that tried to scare Caillou Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Hand Logos Category:Body Part Logos Category:Limb Logos Category:Finger Logos Category:Logos that contain eyes Category:Logos that tried to scare Dora Category:I tought that this hand hits itself on my belly! Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Kill Mr20ThCenturySamInc. Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that make YTPMV Spiffy Scan laugh Category:Logos that tried to scare Eevee Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:S Category:P Category:E Category:C Category:T Category:R Category:A Category:N Category:I Category:M Category:O Category:2018 Category:Cute logos Category:Scary Logos That Debuted In 2018 Category:Duplicates Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos so fucking scary that Bob the Tomato made him poop his pants Category:Logos that Ain't scaring Bendy Category:Logos that scare boris Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo" Category:Taken from "Kid Paddle" Category:Taken from "Fred's Head" Category:Taken from "Life on the Block" Category:Taken from "Awkward" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX Family" Category:Taken from "Yure and You" Category:Taken from "Luna and Cozy" Category:Taken from "The Adventures of Natalie and Danny" Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends" Category:Taken from "Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles" Category:Taken from "Fudsim and Stacey Show" Category:Taken from "Penny and Mitch" Category:Taken from "Toopy and Binoo and You!" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX Friends" Category:Taken from "ROBLOX 4 Square" Category:Taken from "The Big Comfy Couch" Category:Taken from "Dragon" Category:Taken from "Wee 3" Category:Taken from "Chop Chop Ninja" Category:Taken from "Chop Chop Ninja Challenge" Category:Taken from "Yure's Space Adventures" Category:Taken from "Yure's Room" Category:Taken from "Yure's Spy School" Category:Taken from "Yure's Fairy School" Category:Taken from "The Tommy and Tallulah Show" Category:Taken from "Minecraft Mods" Category:Taken from "Albert's Stuff" Category:Taken from "Chad's Book Factory" Category:Taken from "Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm" Category:Taken from "Cherry and the Toads" Category:Logos that scare Toopy and Binoo Category:Logos that scare Julio Category:Logos that could not scare Yure Category:Logos that could not scare Roblox players Category:Logos that scare Fudsim and Stacey Category:Logos that scare The Bittles Category:Logos that could not scare Albert and Jake Category:Logos that could not scare Earthworm Sally Category:Logos that scare Loonette and Molly Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that could not scare Iro Category:Logos that could not scare Jo Category:Logos that scare robux bad girl Category:Logos that scare Kyle and Kyleigh Category:Logos that could not scare Neeko Category:Logos that could not scare Tetsou Category:Logos that scare wolfplayz1 Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that could not scare Dibby Category:Logos that could not scare geanaSHUTUPSCDFIOJKN